


L'avènement d'un pharaon

by KailynMei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gang Violence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Older Brothers, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, YGO saison 0 rencontre GTA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynMei/pseuds/KailynMei
Summary: Beaucoup disent qu’il n’y a aucun fantasme, aucune dépravation que les barons du crime de San Domino ne peuvent exaucer tant que le prix exigé est payé. Et ce n'est certainement pas un groupe d’adolescents qui pourra changer quoi que ce soit à la situation, n’est-ce pas ?Cette fiction fait partie du projet GTA: San Domino AU





	L'avènement d'un pharaon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayaneiro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ayaneiro).



> Classé E pour le langage, la violence verbale et physique, les diverses insultes à caractère homophobe dites par un personnage (ne reflétant pas mon opinion), la mention de consommation et la consommation de drogues, la mort de causes “non-naturelles” et choquantes de personnages, ainsi que l’immoralité des décisions prises par nos chers anti-héros | le sexe est juste mentionné | pas de ship à ce stade
> 
> Histoire inspirée par les illustrations de Shaniyani et d'Ayane.iro.
> 
> Plus de dessins sur : https://clubecrivainduelliste.tumblr.com/tagged/san-domino  
> Compte Ao3 de Ayane.iro : https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayaneiro/profile

 

 

_(illustration d'Ayane.iro)_

* * *

 

 _Hey scum, hey scum_  
_What have you ever done for anyone_  
_Hey scum, hey scum_ _  
_ What are you going to do when karma comes

  
_A' calling_  
_And you're falling_  
_And there's nowhere left to run_  
_And you're weeping_  
_Not sleeping_ _  
_ And you're begging for your gun

 _  
_ _Pull the trigger_

 

**Scum - Depeche Mode**

 

L’odeur de la poudre flottait encore dans l’air quand Atem et Yûgi étaient revenus dans la boutique, les bras chargés de courses.

À présent, il ne restait plus que les parfums de la poussière couvrant les vieilleries accumulées sur les étagères et du sang qui avait été répandu sur le comptoir.

La fraîcheur apportée par le vieux climatiseur toussotant n’avait pas empêché les projections rouges de coaguler rapidement.

Atem serra et desserra plusieurs fois les poings, des pensées plus violentes les unes que les autres se succédant rapidement dans son esprit. Les sacs de provision lâchés à leur entrée avaient été oubliés sur le sol.

Atem aurait dû être anesthésié par l’horreur.

Il aurait dû pleurer au lieu d’avoir les yeux secs.

Il aurait dû consoler son cadet au lieu de réfléchir à comment se venger.

Il ne fit rien de tout cela.

 

Durant des siècles, San Domino fut un carrefour commercial au coeur de l’Asie. Des navires d’horizons aussi lointains que l’Inde, l’Empire Ottoman ou même le Japon y ont accosté. Certains hurluberlus prétendent même que les anciens égyptiens ont contribué à son riche héritage.

Puis les Occidentaux sont venus à leur tour.

Puis certains groupuscules ont développé le commerce de l’opium.

Puis la guerre du Pacifique a plongé la région dans le chaos le plus total et l’horreur de l’occupation.

Les ruines de ce qui avait été une cité-état insulaire cosmopolite et paisible devinrent la capitale mondiale du crime.

Encore aujourd’hui, beaucoup disent qu’il n’y a aucun fantasme, aucune dépravation que les barons du crime de San Domino ne peuvent exaucer tant que le prix exigé est payé. Et ce n'est certainement pas un groupe d’adolescents qui pourra changer quoi que ce soit à la situation. N’est-ce pas ?

 

C’était ce que la plupart des membres du gang d’Hirutani s’étaient dits quand les premières rumeurs avaient enflé dans les bars les plus miteux du quartier de la Tortue. De toute façon, ces histoires échangées autour d’un verre ressemblaient plus au délire hallucinatoire de toxicomanes cherchant à attirer l’attention sur eux qu’à une menace concrète. Et même si quelqu’un avait effectivement décidé de jouer aux justiciers en faisant avaler leur bulletin de naissance aux gens de leur espèce, il ne tarderait pas à se faire plomber, que ce soit par Hirutani lui-même ou par l’un de leur nombreux gangs rivaux. Peut-être même qu’un des barons du crime s’en occuperait directement pour l’exemple. Autant dire que ce ne serait pas joli à voir.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule loi à respecter à San Domino : ne pas gêner le bon cours des « affaires ». Les quartiers étaient tenus par les gangs, eux-mêmes ralliés à un baron, eux-mêmes soucieux de ne pas contrarier celui que l’on surnommait le « roi » : Kaiba Gôzaburô. En cinquante ans, rien n’avait jamais perturbé cette hiérarchie quasi médiévale, et même ce qui restait de la police et de l’armée était vendu aux Kaiba.

Aussi, Ushio ne s’était pas inquiété en effectuant sa tournée habituelle. De toute manière, qui aurait osé s’en prendre à lui ? Même en soustrayant le flingue et le couteau de chasse qu’il portait toujours sur lui, il mesurait presque deux mètres de haut pour cent kilos de muscles. Quand les commerçants du quartier le voyait arriver, ils aboulaient le fric sans protester et gardaient les yeux rivés au sol jusqu’à son départ.

Non, les problèmes auxquels étaient confrontés Ushio étaient tout autre. La plupart du temps, ces péquenauds prétendaient ne pas avoir assez en caisse pour le payer, comme en cet instant. D’un autre côté, le fast food était tellement miteux et puant qu’il était presque tenté d’en croire le patron. Burger World ? Plutôt Loser World, oui. Il n’y avait pas l’ombre d’un client, à part trois gamins, capuches baissées sur la tête, qui se faisaient discrets dans l’un des box du _diner_ , le nez plongé dans leurs frites saturées de graisse, et le personnel se résumait à une serveuse tout aussi jeune à la tenue d’un rose délavé.

Ushio n’était pas bien plus vieux qu’eux, en réalité, mais c’était difficile de s’en rappeler quand on servait le crime depuis aussi longtemps que lui, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui.

Ushio posa son flingue bien en évidence sur le comptoir tout en toisant le vieillard à moitié édenté qui tentait de le blouser. Le pistolet faisait toujours son effet, même s’il préférait de loin se servir de son couteau quand il devait devenir plus physique.

— Tu sais ce qui t’attends si tu payes pas la somme convenue, Sayyid, fit-il tout en gardant la main sur la crosse de l’arme à feu. T’as pas envie qu’Hirutani soit déçu par ton ingratitude, hein ? Tu sais ce que ça coûte de protéger le quartier des autres gangs ? T’as une idée du prix des soins médicaux sur cette île pour les gens comme toi et moi ? J’suis sûr que t’en as une idée. Ta femme a bien crevé d’un cancer avant même qu’une place se libère à l’hôpital public, non ? Les Kaiba sont généreux mais ils ne font pas de miracle.

Les yeux de Sayyid s’étaient agrandis de terreur au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, et sa peau tannée par le soleil avait pris une teinte plus cendreuse dès l’instant où il avait vu entrer Ushio.

— Si je le pouvais, je…

— C’est pas suffisant.

— Mais les affaires, balbutia Sayyid en élevant les mains. Depuis qu’il y a eu ces dealers massacrés au Black Clown, les gens restent chez eux… J’ai juste besoin de…

Ushio leva les yeux au ciel. Il était fatigué d’entendre cette histoire - les commerçant qu’il avait visités lui avait servi la même, même si _eux_ avaient eu de quoi payer, au moins. Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous à chier dans leur froc ? C’était pas eux qui avaient perdu un paquet de fric et des hommes, mais Hirutani ! Ceux qui avaient osé s’attaquer à son business allaient prendre cher dès qu’Hirutani les trouverait.

— Mets pas ton échec sur le dos des autres, ducon. Ton resto pue la merde et sert de la merde, et c’est certainement pas une fusillade dans un tripot qui est la cause de la disparition de tes clients.

Les lèvres de Sayyid remuèrent presque silencieusement sur le mot « massacre », et ce fut suffisant pour qu’Ushio voit un peu plus rouge.

Il attrapa la serveuse par le bras et la ramena contre lui. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation, ses yeux sombres écarquillés avec alarme. Son visage aux traits asiatiques et ses cheveux coupés châtain au carré lui étaient vaguement familier. Peut-être était-elle de d’origine japonaise, tout comme lui. Peut-être avait-elle fréquenté et fréquentait-elle encore les écoles du quartier, dans l’espoir illusoire de pouvoir quitter San Domino grâce aux études au lieu de finir comme pute à l’image de toutes ses camarades de classe un minimum bien roulées. Mais ce n’était pas ça qui inspirerait de la pitié à Ushio.

— Tu sais quoi ? J’pense que j’vais l’emmener en dédommagement. Y aura bien quelqu’un qui voudra payer pour sa chatte. Et si en plus elle est mineure et vierge, p’être qu’Hirutani te demandera pas le reste de l’argent avant le mois prochain.

Ushio jaugea le commerçant du regard, attendant une réaction, mais Sayyid garda la tête baissée, lèvres closes et yeux rivés sur le comptoir, des larmes roulant silencieusement le long de ses joues ridées.

— Je vais payer !

La voix qui venait de percer le silence tendu du Burger World était jeune, presque naïve.

Ushio tourna lentement la tête et laissa échapper un ricanement de dérision. L’un des gamins s’était levé, et il était si minuscule qu’Ushio l’aurait reconnu même si sa capuche n’avait pas dégagé sa tête. Son visage tout en rondeur était encadré de mèches blondes un peu folles, sûrement décolorées, car le reste de sa chevelure hérissée était d’un noir profond. Au-delà de sa taille, ce qui jurait le plus dans son apparence, c’était ses incroyables yeux améthystes.

Certains collectionneurs auraient payé cher pour les posséder préservés dans du formol.

Certains prédateurs auraient payé encore plus cher pour les voir exprimer la plus grande souffrance.

— _Oi_ , Yûgi ! Comment vont les affaires ? questionna Ushio, non sans cynisme, car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Lâche mon amie, répéta Yûgi, les poings crispés et tremblants contre ses cuisses. Je vais payer.

Ushio aurait pu juste empocher le fric et s’en aller, satisfait, mais il y avait un léger trémolo dans la voix de Yûgi, ce qui était assez pour exciter sa cruauté. Sayyid l’avait énervé. Il n’allait sûrement pas laisser le nabot remporter un semblant de victoire sur lui. Seul Ushio dictait les règles, et quand il en aurait fini avec Yûgi, celui-ci rentrerait en rampant dans le trou à rats qui lui servait de maison. Peut-être qu’il se suiciderait, comme d’autres faibles avant lui, et son cadavre pourrirait pendant des semaines avant que quelqu’un ne s’aperçoive de sa disparition. Ce n’était pas comme s’il lui restait qui que ce soit, de toute manière. Tout le monde dans le quartier savait ce qui était arrivé, deux ans auparavant.

— Tu crois vraiment que c’est à toi de décider de ça ?

Ushio repoussa la serveuse contre le comptoir du bar et avança à grandes enjambées jusqu’à Yûgi. En le voyant approcher, le gamin trébucha nerveusement vers l’arrière et se rassit sur la banquette qu’il n’aurait jamais dû quitter pour jouer aux héros. Peut-être avait-il cru pouvoir impressionner la gonzesse par cet acte de bravoure. Raison de plus pour l’humilier.

— Avec qui t’es ? demanda Ushio tout en surplombant les trois adolescents de toute sa hauteur. Et d’abord, j’croyais que t’avais pas d’amis, morpion. T’as même plus de famille !

Ushio repoussa en arrière la capuche du gosse qui se trouvait juste à côté de Yûgi. Deux yeux verts en amande le lorgnèrent avant de se fixer à nouveau sur l’assiette de frites mollassonnes se trouvant devant lui.

Ushio esquissa une grimace de dégoût. Il n’avait jamais vu ce morveux-là dans le quartier de la Tortue, quoi qu’il se serait inquiété pour lui-même s’il s’était mis à traîner avec ce genre de tarlouze aux yeux encore plus lourdement soulignés de rimmel et de mascara qu’une des putes du Black Clown. Le trait noir cerclant l’un de ses yeux se prolongeait sur sa joue gauche, comme s’il avait voulu tracer une larme ou cacher une cicatrice : dégueulasse. Il n’était cependant pas étonnant que Yûgi ait ce genre de fréquentations. Il avait une tête à se trouver un _sugar daddy_ et à se laisser remplir de foutre en échange d’un toit. Sauf que la tafiole avait plus l’air d’un gigolo que d’un riche héritier ayant les moyens de se payer un esclave sexuel.

— Dommage qu’Atem se soit barré depuis longtemps. J’me demande ce qu’il aurait pensé de savoir que t’aimes sucer des queues…

Ushio avait vu bien des choses incroyables au cours de sa courte vie. Et, pour autant, il ne se serait jamais attendu à se retrouver avec un genou dans les couilles et une fourchette enfoncée dans la gorge, pas loin d’une des veines jugulaires.

— Je n’en pense rien, fit une voix semblable à celle de Yûgi mais en plus grave. Je n’ai pas ce genre de préjugés.

Ushio tituba vers l’arrière avant de s’écrouler, les fesses sur le sol crade du fast food. La douleur qui lui rongeait les nerfs lui fit un instant oublier où il se trouvait, puis l’adrénaline pris le dessus. Il arracha la fourchette - le sang se mit aussitôt à couler à flot le long de son cou - et il releva la tête, prêt à faire un carton. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d’un Micro SMG. Son sang bouillonna aussitôt dans ses veines quand il constata que c’était la tapette peinturlurée qui osait le braquer, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

— Ce que je déteste, poursuivit la _voix_ , ce sont ceux qui croient pouvoir taxer les commerçants de _mon_ quartier sous le faux prétexte de les protéger.

Saisi par l’incrédulité, Ushio abaissa légèrement son arme quand Atem surgit dans son champ de vision, les mains plongées nonchalamment dans les poches de son sweat comme s’il ne venait pas de lui enfoncer un couvert dans la gorge.

S’ils s’étaient trouvés dans le vieux cimetière du quartier, Ushio aurait volontiers cru à une apparition. Sauf qu’Atem était réel, aussi réel que le genou qui lui avait écrasé l’entrejambe ou sa blessure qui n’en finissait pas de pisser le sang. Ses yeux rubis cerclés de khôl étaient réels, et Ushio sentit ses tripes se tordre avec une appréhension qu’il n’aurait jamais cru ressentir un jour.  Physiquement, Atem n’était pourtant pas bien différent de Yûgi : même taille, à un ou deux centimètres près, même cheveux désordonnés si ce n’était qu’il s’était teint les extrémités en rouge. Néanmoins, sa peau plus sombre et ses traits moins asiatiques prouvait qu’ils n’avaient pas le même père ou la même mère que son cadet, quelque chose qui n’était pas rare dans le coin. Une autre différence majeure était l’assurance frisant l’insolence qui se dégageait de lui. C’était celle d’une personne qui ne courberait jamais l’échine devant quiconque.

Le regard d’Ushio fut attiré par un éclat doré.

Une énorme pyramide inversée pendait au cou d’Atem.

C’était sans doute l’objet le plus déroutant qu’Ushio ait jamais vu, et pas seulement à cause de l’oeil qui se trouvait au centre de la pyramide et qui semblait le juger. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que l’énorme pendentif soit en or massif. Les Mutô avaient toujours été au plus bas de la chaîne alimentaire de San Domino. Même au niveau du quartier, il n’était rien. Et pourtant, la pyramide avait cet éclat patiné propre aux objets précieux qui avaient traversés les siècles.

Ushio releva les yeux sur Atem, qui le considérait toujours du même air sévère. Le malfrat se rappela tout à coup d’une époque qui semblait appartenir à un autre siècle, quand ils n’étaient encore tous que des enfants se bagarrant dans la cours miteuse d’une école tout aussi miteuse. Atem regardait ceux qui « causaient des problèmes » de la même façon, comme s’il souhaitait passer un jugement sur eux, et ça avait toujours donné envie à Ushio de le noyer dans la cuvette d’un chiotte.

— J’croyais que t’avais crevé d’une overdose quelque part dans un squat, cracha Ushio, soucieux de ne pas perdre la face malgré les points blancs annonciateurs d’un malaise qui commençaient à danser devant ses yeux.

Atem lui répondit par le sourire le plus suave qui soit, un sourire qui donna aussitôt à Ushio l’envie d’appuyer sur la gâchette et de lui exploser le crâne.

Seulement, il n’avait pas prévu que la serveuse l’assommerait à l’aide de son plateau en acier.

 

— Sais-tu quel châtiment la justice du Pharaon réservait aux voleurs ?

Ushio grommela. Sa tête l’élançait et sa gorge lui grattait à en devenir fou, mais il n’arrivait pas à bouger les mains pour se frotter l’un ou l’autre, sans doute parce qu’elles étaient menottées dans son dos.

— La plupart du temps, ils étaient seulement bastonnés, mais Kemet n’a pas toujours connu la prospérité.

Sentant quelque chose le frôler, Ushio se força à soulever les paupières. Les yeux curieusement rougeâtres d’Atem croisèrent les siens, puis le jeune homme s’éloigna vers le fond de ce qui ressemblait à un petit entrepôt. Yûgi était assis sur un tonneau en métal, un jerrican plein dans les mains. De l’eau, peut-être. En tout cas, il l’espérait ; il régnait une chaleur abominable dans la bâtisse qui faisait luire leur peau de sueur et trempait leurs vêtements.

L’autre gamin, celui qui l’avait braqué, se tenait juste à côté de Yûgi et n’avait pas lâché son Micro SMG. Quant à cette pouffiasse de serveuse, elle le toisait, bras croisés, avec ce petit air supérieur qu’elle avait dû copier sur Atem. Il la baisait sans doute. Comme quoi, cette histoire de taille qui ne comptait pas n’était pas que de l’hypocrisie de gonzesses.

Ushio se souvint enfin d’où il avait déjà croisé la fille. Il ne s’était que rarement rendu au collège, sauf pour racketter les autres, mais Yûgi, quand il ne suivait pas son aîné comme un toutou, était toujours collé aux basques d’une nana aux cheveux châtain. _Cette_ nana.

Ushio était tombé dans un piège. Le _diner_ vide, l’unique serveuse, la provocation de Yûgi pour l’attirer vers eux… Ils avaient tout calculé, n’est-ce pas ? Ce vieux con de Sayyid était peut-être même leur complice !

— Parfois, on leur coupait le nez et les oreilles avant de les envoyer aux travaux forcés, reprit Atem. Parfois, on les exécutait pour avoir troublé la Maât - l’équilibre qui régit l’univers.

Ushio n’aurait pas été jusqu’à dire qu’il commençait à s’inquiéter en voyant Atem curer ses ongles vernis de noir avec son propre couteau de chasse tout en lui faisant son petit cours d’Histoire, mais…

Il jeta un coup d’oeil à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, cherchant un échappatoire. La sueur qui coulait le long de son dos fut cette fois causée par la peur et non pas par l’atmosphère étouffante des lieux.

Il était encadré par deux dealers d’Hirutani, tous deux menottés à leur chaise comme il l’était lui-même. Trois ou quatre mètres devaient les séparer. On aurait dit que le Diable lui-même les avait traînés jusque-là tant ils étaient livides. L’un d’eux s’était même fait dessus à en juger par l’odeur nauséabonde qu’il dégageait. Qui aurait cru qu’une bande de gamins habillés en noir comme des corbeaux suffirait à les impressionner.

— En général, on les décapitait après les avoir…

— Hirutani aura ta peau, monsieur l’historien, l’interrompit Ushio, mâchoire crispée. Mais si tu nous relâches, je pourrai le convaincre que tu nous seras plus utile vivant que mort.

Loin de s’offusquer d’avoir été coupé, Atem lui adressa un sourire qui révéla une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

— Tu penses vraiment que j’ai envie de travailler pour lui ? Personne ne commande au Pharaon.

— Mais t’es pas un Pharaon ! répliqua Ushio en essayant de déloger sa chaise du sol où elle était vissée.

— Je suis leur descendant, expliqua Atem, imperturbable.

Il soutint sa pyramide dans une main comme s’il s’agissait là de la preuve de ses affirmations.

— Et ce quartier, quand je l’aurai purifié des gens comme vous, sera la première pierre du nouveau Kemet.

Ushio dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer vertement. Le cerveau d’Atem avait dû être rongé par la meth, et celui de ses amis aussi pour qu’ils le suivent dans son délire. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier des tarés de ce genre.

— Anzu, fit Atem d’un ton impérieux.

La jeune fille disparut un instant. Quand elle revint, ce fut avec un sac de sport qu’elle déposa au pied d’Atem. Ushio aurait voulu prétendre avoir été moins absorbé par le sac que par le décolleté plongeant de la dénommée Anzu, qui avait troqué sa chemise de serveuse contre un débardeur sombre moulant, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, vite confirmé quand Atem se baissa pour ouvrir le sac.

Ushio n’eut besoin que d’un coup d’oeil pour identifier son contenu : des liasses de billets, des sachets de cristaux de meth et d’autres substances. Autrement dit, tout ce qui avait été volé au Black Clown par un soi-disant gang rival.

Merde. C’était eux. C’était ces morveux qui avaient fait le coup ! Ils avaient braqué le Black Clown et abattu tous les hommes d’Hirutani qui s’y trouvait !

— Tu as de la chance, Ushio. Notre Kemet est plutôt prospère, alors il n’y a aucune raison d’exécuter les voleurs.

Atem soupesa l’un des sachets de cristaux avant de l’éventrer avec le couteau de chasse. En voyant ça, l’un des dealers commença à réciter entre ses dents une prière à Bouddha. Sachant qu’aucun être divin ne descendrait du ciel à leur secours, Ushio lui jeta un regard noir et lui ordonna à voix basse de se la fermer. En plus, c’était plutôt débile pour quelqu’un qui s’était fait tatouer le chiffre du Diable sur le front. Cela n’empêcha pas le dealer de poursuivre sa litanie.

— Certaines des personnes ici présentes ont commis plus grave que le vol, affirma Atem tout en se relevant, le sachet toujours dans la main, mais sans le couteau. Elles ont répandu du poison dans nos rues et laissé des enfants mourir au nom de l’argent.

Il revint vers eux, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir sur les talons ; il avait confié son Micro SMG à Anzu, et Ushio avait le sentiment que la pétasse savait comment s’en servir.

Atem s’arrêta devant l’un des dealers, celui qui n’arrêtait pas de marmonner dans un soudain sursaut de foi. Il se pencha pour lui parler d’une voix douce, appuyée d’une main sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Ces quelques années de prison à l’étranger n’ont manifestement pas été suffisantes pour t’empêcher de commettre l’ _Isfet_. Tu avais la chance de rendre ton coeur plus léger, et tu l’as laissé passer. J’ignore si les dieux sauront faire preuve de clémence quand tu te présenteras face à eux.

Le dealer cessa tout à coup de prier pour fixer Atem, de la haine dans les yeux. Il tira violemment sur ses menottes, cherchant à se rapprocher de son tortionnaire, puis, en désespoir de cause, résolut de lui cracher en plein visage.

Face à la provocation, Atem n’eut pas d’autre réaction que de s’essuyer la joue du dos de la main, puis la main sur le bas de son débardeur.

— Tu tiens vraiment à partir sur cette note ?

— Va te faire foutre !

Il suffit d’un simple regard à Atem pour que son sous-fifre tire la tête du dealer vers l’arrière et le force à desserrer la mâchoire, prouvant ainsi qu’il avait bien plus de force que ne le suggérait son apparence efféminée. Atem versa alors le paquet de cristaux dans la bouche du dealer, puis lui pinça le nez pour l’obliger à avaler. Quand il fut enfin libéré, l’homme se mit à cracher et tousser, mais c’était déjà trop tard.

— J’te connais, toi ! s’exclama tout à coup le second dealer en tournant la tête vers le gamin aux cheveux noirs. T’es le fils du patron du Black Clown ! Otogi Ryû… Ryûji, c’est ça ? C’est, ça, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu les aides ? Tu sais que ton père a été blessé durant…

— Je ne suis pas mon père, coupa froidement le dénommé Ryûji tout en l’obligeant à ouvrir la bouche comme il l’avait fait avec l’autre. Je ne serai _jamais_ mon père.

Tandis que le dealer se débattait pour éviter d’avoir à bouffer de la meth comme s’il s’agissait de cacahuètes, Ushio reporta son attention sur Yûgi.

Qu’Atem soit devenu un justicier complètement fondu, il le comprenait, mais Yûgi…? Yûgi, c’était le gamin qui semblait ne pas avoir exactement compris dans quel genre de ville il était né. On aurait pu lui braquer un gun sous le nez et lui demander de choisir entre ses potes et lui qu’il aurait continué à dire qu’il détestait la violence. Les autres devaient toujours s’interposer pour éviter qu’il soit réduit en miettes par ceux que sa gentillesse irritait - à raison. Et voilà où il en était : complètement impassible alors que son grand-frère torturait deux mecs. Non, alors qu’il les exécutait. C’était dément !

C’était…

De la faute d’Hirutani. Il n’avait pas donné l’ordre à l’époque, mais il l’avait exécuté.

Ryûji revint sur ses pas pour prendre le sac, mais Ushio lui prêta à peine attention quand il éparpilla son contenu au pied des deux dealers comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’un paquet de linge sale et pas d’un demi million de dollars en liquide et en substances. Il avait encore du mal à digérer sa soudaine révélation.

C’était à cause d’Hirutani qu’il se retrouvait dans cette situation.

Atem se planta tout à coup devant lui, une liasse de billets à la main.

— Jusqu’à quel point tu aimes l’argent, Ushio ? Dirais-tu que c’est vital pour toi ?

Ushio fronça les sourcils, conscient qu’il s’agissait d’une question piège, et conscient aussi que refuser d’y répondre n’était pas une alternative.

— Tout le monde a besoin d’argent.

— Même les morts ?

Ushio sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Il aurait préféré ne pas se laisser impressionner par Atem, mais c’était pour le moins difficile alors que le jeune homme le dévisageait avec un sourire diabolique.

— Qu’est-ce que tu préfères, poursuivit Atem. Garder l’argent et mourir, ou t’en débarrasser et vivre ?

Ushio ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

— M’en débarrasser et vivre.

Atem tira l’un des billets, le froissa dans sa main jusqu’à former une petite boule et la lui présenta entre deux doigts. Ushio loucha presque dessus avant de regarder à nouveau Atem.

— Mange, commanda Atem avec un sourire aussi suave que celui qu’il avait eu au Burger World.

Il fallut à Ushio un moment pour vraiment comprendre sa demande.

— Quoi ?

— Oh, pardon, j’ai employé un mot trop subtil pour toi ? Bouffe. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour toi. Tu aimes tellement l’argent. C’est même le mieux qui puisse t’arriver, non, de faire corps avec lui ?

Ushio fixa Atem, puis Yûgi, puis Anzu et Ryûji. Aucun d’eux n’avait l’air de plaisanter. Aucun d’eux n’avait l’air de penser qu’Atem était en train de péter les plombs. C’était soit mourir, soit s’humilier.

Ushio décida qu’il préférait l’humiliation, même si avaler un par un les billets s’avéra plus difficile que prévu. Au moins, il n’allait pas crever d’une overdose foudroyante, comme les deux autres.

— Peut-être qu’on aurait dû emprunter du ketchup à Sayyid, commenta Anzu au bout d’un moment.

Sa remarque tira un rire à Yûgi. Ushio aurait préféré que le nabot ne rit pas. Il lui aurait été alors possible de croire qu’il obéissait à son frère par peur au lieu d’être obligé d’admettre qu’il était aussi fêlé que lui.

Quand Ushio eut fini, Atem hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Il s’éloigna ensuite de quelques pas, comme s’il en avait enfin terminé avec eux. Mais Ushio ne fut pas vraiment étonné de le voir s’arrêter et se retourner en claquant des doigts.

— J’oubliais ! Nous avons trouvé autre chose au Black Clown. De la vodka russe extra-forte.

Comme s’il n’avait attendu que cela depuis le départ, Yûgi sauta au bas de son tonneau et les rejoignit. Il tendit le jerrican à son frère, qui le déboucha et en renifla brièvement le contenu avant de l’éloigner à bout de bras avec une grimace.

— Je suppose que tu n’as pas beaucoup suivi les cours de physique, Ushio, ni même le moindre cours. Tu ignores donc sans doute que plus l’alcool est fort, plus il prend feu facilement à température ambiante. Aujourd’hui, il fait extrêmement chaud, et cette vodka titre à plus de 40 degré.

Atem se rapprocha d’un des dealers et commença à l’asperger avec une partie du contenu du jerrican malgré ses protestations véhémentes. Puis il passa au second. Enfin, il répandit le restant du liquide sur les billets et les sachets de drogue qu’il avait amassé à leurs pieds.

Ushio en avait vu des choses tordues, mais il devait avouer que l’’imagination d’Atem les surclassait toutes.

Mu par l’instinct plutôt que la raison, il chercha à se débarrasser de ses menottes, dans l’indifférence des autres malgré les cliquetis métalliques émanant de ses bracelets. Hirutani l’employait pour extorquer de l’argent et secouer un bon coup ceux qui refusaient. Il n’était pas payé assez pour affronter un mec qui se croyait descendre des pharaons et dont le sens de la justice semblait se résumer à torturer et à mettre à mort ceux dont les pratiques ne lui revenaient pas. Ils essayaient juste de survivre dans l’enfer de San Domino, merde !

Un bruit attira son attention - Ryûji secouait une bombe de peinture. Il traça ensuite une ligne sur l’un des piliers en béton de l’entrepôt, et rapidement le dessin prit la forme de la pyramide qu’Atem portait autour du cou.

Correction : Ushio n’était pas assez bien payé pour affronter une secte d’illuminés. Les membres des autres gangs, ils étaient comme lui, ils s’intéressaient aux choses matérielles, à l’argent, à s’assurer un minimum de qualité de vie, mais eux… eux !

Yûgi tendit à Atem un briquet Zippo. Sa main trembla légèrement quand son aîné s’en empara, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils légèrement haussés, une étincelle de doute voire de désarroi dans le regard.

Atem se figea brièvement, puis posa une main sur la nuque de Yûgi et approcha son visage du sien, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient front contre front, les yeux clos. L’espace d’un instant, il ne sembla n’y avoir plus qu’eux et le fardeau qu’ils partageaient. Puis Atem relâcha Yûgi en douceur, et le plus jeune des Mutô sembla avoir retrouvé son inhabituelle assurance, celle qui trahissait la disparition de son innocence.

Atem actionna le briquet avec la nonchalance de celui persuadé d’avoir les dieux avec soi et, non sans les gratifier d’un dernier sourire, le lança dans l’une des flaques de vodka.

Ushio survivrait, contrairement aux deux dealers qui s’enflammèrent en hurlant.

Ushio survivrait pour dire que le justicier des rumeurs n’était pas à prendre à la légère.

Ushio survivrait pour raconter à tous que l’auto-proclamé Pharaon de San Domino venait de déclarer la guerre à ceux qui pertubaient sa si précieuse Maât.

 

Ryûji referma le coffre de l’Impala orange dans un claquement sec et non sans un dernier regard songeur sur les armes qui s’entassaient à l’intérieur. Celles d’Ushio avaient rejoint l’impressionnante collection, pour laquelle ils n’avaient pas déboursé un centime. Hors de question d’enrichir les mauvaises personnes.

— Je pense qu’il est plus que temps de rendre leur argent aux commerçants du quartier, annonça Atem d’un ton dégagé, l’enveloppe qu’Ushio avait sur lui à la main.

Ryûji suivit Atem du regard jusqu’au moment où il ouvrit la portière avant du côté passager et s’installa dans la voiture.

Il ne savait que faire des discours d’Atem concernant ses origines - s’il s’agissait de bluff pour perturber l’ennemi ou s’il croyait sérieusement être un Pharaon -, mais l’aîné des Mutô savait se montrer aussi demandeur et hautain qu’un prince héritier.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Ryûji jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Anzu, tout en frottant le dos d’un Yûgi plus vert que jamais, sourcilla légèrement dans sa direction.

Peut-être pensaient-ils la même chose ; qu’Atem était allé beaucoup plus loin que ce à quoi ils s’attendaient et surtout que ce qui était nécessaire. À croire qu’il était réellement guidé par une notion de justice venue d’un autre âge.

Ils auraient sans doute dû avoir peur.

Ils auraient sans doute dû vomir comme le faisait Yûgi, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

Ils n’étaient pas sortis assez vite de l’entrepôt pour ne pas avoir été frappé par les cris ou par l’odeur dérangeante de la chair et de la graisse carbonisée.

Mais ils avaient chacun perdu beaucoup trop pour se laisser dominer par le doute. San Domino leur avait volé leurs rêves. Atem suivait peut-être un désir de vengeance qui ne connaissait aucune limite et il croyait peut-être en des idées mystiques venues de l’antiquité, mais il leur offrait surtout une alternative au monde dans lequel ils avaient grandi et souffert.

Il leur offrait l’espoir.

Ryûji prit place derrière le volant, Anzu et Yûgi à l’arrière. L’habitacle avait été surchauffé par le soleil. La sueur roula sur son visage, brouillant un peu plus les traits de rimmel autour de ses yeux.

Atem se retourna pour donner une bouteille d’eau à son cadet tout en ignorant le regard de reproche que lui adressa Anzu, une main toujours posée sur l’épaule de Yûgi. Il n’en prendrait sans doute pas ombrage. C’était la nature d’Anzu d’être protectrice envers ses amis.

Ryûji chassa cette pensée et alluma le moteur et la ventilation. Un souffle d’air chaud venu de l’extérieur lui balaya le visage.

Il n’était pas encore habitué à l’idée d’avoir des amis.

Ryûji observa Yûgi déboucher la bouteille et avaler une gorgée d’eau, les yeux à moitié clos. La main d’Atem se posa sur l’une de ses joues ; face à la pâleur de Yûgi, ses doigts semblaient presque noirs. Ces mêmes doigts qui ne faiblissaient pas au moment de poignarder un agresseur. Qui n’hésitaient jamais à presser la gâchette d’une arme à feu. Qui ne tremblaient pas en actionnant le briquet devant allumer un bûcher. Mais avec Yûgi, Atem n’était que douceur et affection. Avec Yûgi, Atem était à nouveau un jeune homme d’à peine dix-huit ans qui s’inquiétait pour son petit frère et voulait le meilleur pour lui.

— Tu n’as pas besoin de venir avec nous, murmura Atem, comme si Yûgi n’avait pas lui-même aidé à piéger Ushio, comme s’il n’avait pas participé au raid contre le Black Clown.

Les yeux améthystes de Yûgi se durcirent aussitôt, quoique la main qu’il posât sur celle d’Atem ne soit que tendresse.

— Je n’abandonnerai pas ma famille, déclara-t-il avec conviction, tout en les regardant chacun leur tour.

Ryûji appuya sur l’accélérateur, et la voiture descendit l’allée cahoteuse entre les entrepôts.

Il garda les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Prétendre qu’il était plus intéressé par les nids-de-poule que par les paroles de Yûgi était plus facile que de reconnaître que celles-ci lui avaient fait ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Yûgi n’abandonnerait pas sa famille, non. Il n’abandonnerait pas Atem, Anzu et Ryûji.

Mais la vérité, celle que Yûgi n’exprimait qu’à mots couverts, c’est qu’ils n’avaient _plus_ d’autre famille.


End file.
